mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossovers and Collaborations
This is a list of crossovers and collaborations between the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series and other franchises. Video Games and Electronic Media Luvinia Saga A collaboration with the online game Luvinia Saga (ルビニアサーガ, Rubiniasaga) occurred, starting from June 20th 2012. It involved various Mouretsu Pirates themed avatar parts, collectible cards and several prizes. A collaboration page was present on the official Luvinia Saga website, but is now defunct along with the rest of the site 4gamer Article (20/06/2012)4gamer Article (11/07/2012)Online Gamer Article (11/07/2012)Online Gamer Article (20/07/2012). Conquer X2 For the collaboration with Conquer X2 (CONQUERX2) (a sci-fi strategy game) by OnNet, from October 4th 2012, Marika and Misa narrate a series of introductory videos explaining how gameplay in Conquer X2 works. There are also a few in-game Mouretsu Pirates quests, one of which unlocks the blueprint for the Bentenmaru in the game Starchild, News (Japanese) 4gamer Article (28/11/2012). A collaboration page was present on the official Conquer X2 website during the collaboration, but is now defunct. Pirate Fantasia There have been two collaborations with the iPhone social game Talk! Pirate Fantasia (喋る！海賊ファンタジア, Shaberu! Kaizoku Fantajia) by D2C. Pirate Fantasia Collab Card 1.jpg Pirate Fantasia Collab Card 2.jpg Pirate Fantasia Collab Card 3.jpg The first collaboration, occurring from November 19th 2012, involved a promotional campaign with several events, including the distribution of special limited edition cards (some signed) and audio from Marika's seiyuu, Mikako Komatsu 4gamer Article, Pirate Fantasia Collaboration. The campaign's story involves the Bentenmaru having time-slipped to the pirate era - the time of Pirate Fantasia Starchild, News (Japanese). Some of the released cards have illustrations with Marika in the outfits of characters from Pirate Fantasia . The first collaboration was repeated in January 2014, during the lead-up to Abyss of Hyperspace. There was a second collaboration, starting from February 26th 2014, coinciding with the release of Abyss of Hyperspace, with similar promotional images Starchild, News (18/02/2014). Master of Epic A collaboration with the online game Master of Epic -The ResonanceAge Universe-''' by Willow Entertainment, occurred in two stages, the first from December 18th 2012 and the second from February 2nd 2013 Collaboration page for Master of Epic (Japanese). The collaboration includes unlockable items in the game themed after the outfits of characters in Mouretsu Pirates, such as Marika's captain and Hakuoh uniforms, Kane's attire, Schnitzer's helm and others 4gamer (Japanese). A collaboration page was present on the game's website . Tower of Druaga A collaboration with the online game '''Tower of Druaga (ドルアーガの塔, Doruāga no Tō) occurred from December 19th 2012 Collaboration page for Tower of Druaga (Japanese). A collaboration page was present on the game's website, now defunct . Pandora Saga A collaboration with the online game Pandora Saga took place from December 20th 2012 onwards, consisting of a set of obtainable equipment forming Marika's captain uniform Collaboration page for Pandora Saga (Japanese)4gamer (Japanese). A collaboration page is present on the game's website . Jolly Roger A collaboration with the pirate card battle game Jolly Roger ~ The Mysterious Civilization and the Pirate Island ~ (ジョリーロジャー～謎の文明と海賊島～, Jorīrojā ~ Nazo no Bunmei to Kaizoku Shima ~) by Koropura, starting from November 28th 2013 Collaboration article for Jolly Roger (Japanese). Appare! Tenka Gomen Ran A collaboration with the online game Appare! Tenka Gomen Ran (あっぱれ!天下御免 乱) by BaseSon, occurred from December 18th 2013 Starchild, News (Japanese). A collaboration page was present on the game's website but is now defunct. Browser Galaxy Wars A collaboration with the online game Browser Galaxy Wars (ブラウザ銀河大戦, Burauza Ginga Taisen) by Mobs Cast Global (モブキャストグローバル), occurred from January 29th 2014, with the anime collaboration finishing on February 22nd 2014 and the movie collaboration continuing from then to March 5th 2014. The collaboration involves an original quest, the appearance of ships from the series as units and characters as commanders Starchild, NewsBrowser Galaxy Wars, Collaboration page. A collaboration page is present on the game's website . ECO The collaboration with the online game Emil Chronicle Online (エミル・クロニクル・オンライン, Emiru Kuronikuru Onrain) by Gung Ho Online Entertainment, allows users to obtain Bentenmaru themed accessories during a limited time period (from January 30th 2014 to April 24th 2014) Starchild, NewsECO, Mouretsu Collab page. The accessories later became available again, from October 23rd to December 25th 2014, coinciding with the movie's home release and Video Master Edition screening Starchild (Movie section), News. Sankyo-Fever On May 12th 2014, a website for the pachinko collaboration project with Sankyo-Fever, entitled Fever Mouretsu Pirates (フィーバーモーレツ宇宙海賊), opened and began development Sankyo-Fever. The games machine, released in arcades around that time, was themed after the series and features both music and animated scenes from it. Web Power Dolls A collaboration with Web Power Dolls (Webパワードール, U~ebu Pawādōru) by Gamania Digital Entertainment, occurred from December 4th to December 25th 2013. It involved the appearance of characters from the series in the game (including Marika (captain/yacht club versions), Chiaki, Gruier, Misa, Coorie and Luca), as well as the Bentenmaru as a weapon for a limited time. A collaboration page was present on Gamania's website Starchild, Blog Entry (05/12/2013), but is now defunct. Toy Wars A collaboration with the online game Toy Wars (トイ･ウォーズ, Toi u~ōzu) by Gung Ho Online Entertainment, occurred from August 20th 2012, featuring avatar items making up characters from the series (including Marika (captain/school versions), Chiaki and Mami) 4gamer Article (13/08/2012)4gamer Article (20/08//2012). Chokotto Land A collaboration with the online game Chokotto Land (チョコットランド, Chokottorando) by PlayArt, occurred from December 24th 2013, with Abyss of Hyperspace-themed avatar items and a card available for a limited time Starchild, News. Coin Gacha The collaboration with Coin Gacha (コインガチャ, Koingacha) by DeNA, starting from March 23rd 2014 consists of several Mouretsu Pirates-themed avatar costumes/images Miniskirt Pirates (Japanese Wikipedia article), CollaborationsYahoo, Coin Gacha. A collaboration page was present on the official site, but is now defunct. Splash Girls! A collaboration with Splash Girls! (スプラッシュガールズ!, Supurasshugāruzu!) by Gamania Digital Entertainment, occurred from April 18th to May 19th 2014 captainMARIKA, Official Twitter. The collaboration involved the appearance of Marika in-game as well as themed floats, one themed around the Bentenmaru 4gamer Article (18/04/2014). Yome Kore A collaboration with the smartphone card collection game Yome Kore (嫁コレ, Yome Kore) by NEC Big Globe, with several Mouretsu Pirates character cards and voice clips (including Marika, Chiaki and Gruier), occurred from March 16th 2012 Moca-News Article (16/03/2012), Yome Kore, Marika. There was also an opportunity to obtain an autograph gift from one of the seiyuus, between March 16th and April 11th 2012 . Uta Suki A collaboration with the subscription service Uta Suki (うたスキ, Uta Suki, meaning Love Song) by JOYSOUND, occurred from April 6th 2012, with several Mouretsu Pirates-related avatars and items . From April 11th to May 31st 2012, there was also an opportunity to win several themed prizes, such as a script signed by the director and cast and a copy of the 3rd official fanbook with autographs from Mikako Komatsu and Kana Hanazawa, by singing along to Mugen no Ai, Lost Child or Black Holy in the karaoke room. A collaboration was present on the official JOYSOUND website during the campaign, but is now defunct Animate News (06/04/2012). Ellicia Online A collaboration with the MMORPG Ellicia Online (エリシアオンライン, Erishiaonrain) was announced to take place from Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace's home release date on November 12th 2014 captainMARIKA (Official Twitter)Starchild, NewsEllicia Online, Blog EntryStarchild, News (13/11/2014). The collaboration event took the form of a Mouretsu Pirates-themed quest. In it, the player has to aid Marika, who has suddenly found herself in the world of Ellicia Online and is in trouble. If the player can complete the quest and save her, they can obtain Mouretsu Pirates-themed items as rewards. The rewards available differed between the three weeks (November 12th-, November 19th-, December 3rd-) that the quest was available . Items available during the event included Marika's captain's uniform (black and red, the latter available in a celebratory lottery), Chiaki's uniform, a ride-able Bentenmaru (available via celebratory lottery) and Flint (available in a daily lottery at the in-game shop) . Celestial Craft Fleet A collaboration with the iPhone/Android app Celestial Craft Fleet (天空のクラフトフリート, Tenkū no Kurafutofurīto), by KLab Games, was announced to take place from November 11th to 25th 2014, with various new voices and illustrations, including a lottery gift of an autograph from members of the cast of Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (Mikako Komatsu, Kana Hanazawa, Haruka Tomatsu, Asami Shimoda, Hisako Kanemoto and Chiaki Omigawa) captainMARIKA (Official Twitter)KLab Article (11/11/2014)4gamer Article (11/11/2014)Starchild, News (11/11/2014). A collaboration page was present on the official Celestial Craft Fleet website during the collaboration, but is now defunct. The bonuses could be obtained by logging in during the collaboration period and playing the game and its missions, including a special collaboration mission Beyond Subspace (亜空の彼方, Akuu no Kanata), with various themed parts and sailors available . As well as versions of Mouretsu Pirates characters in their usual attires, there are also ones of them in the outfits of characters from Celestial Craft Fleet . Characters from Mouretsu Pirates involved include Marika (captain's uniform and Shishe cosplay), Chiaki (regular and Barbaroosa captain's uniform), Kanata, Mami (maid uniform), Gruier (kimono) and Grunhilde (pirate outfit and Rekka cosplay) . Sen no Kaizoku A collaboration with the gacha game Sen no Kaizoku (戦の海賊, Pirates of War) occurred between June 15th and July 3rd 2017. It involved characters from the anime (including Marika, Chiaki, Ririka, Schnitzer and Quartz) appearing in the game, together with an original story Sen no Kaizoku, News, Collaboration entry (08/06/2017)Sen no Kaizoku, News, Collaboration entry (22/06/2017)]Sen no Kaizoku, News, Collaboration entry (22/06/2017)Sen no Kaizoku, Playable Characters Pictorial. Other Seiyu Café Seiyu Café (声優カフェ, Seiyū Kafe), located in Akihabara, had a collaboration event from August 10th to September 2nd 2012. The event featured involved collaboration drinks, parfaits, stickers and seiyuu jukeboxes, with lamps and maid uniforms in the café to replicate Lamp House Seiyu Café, News. National Federation of All Japan Guide Dog Training Institution The collaboration with this institution consists of a promotional poster featuring Marika Kato in her movie outfit, personally drawn by the movie's character designer Osamu Horiuchi, together with a promotional dog called "Glamis". The institution had similar collaborations with other anime-related franchises since 2001 Anime News Network article. Crusade Mouretsu Pirates-themed cards have been released for Bandai's card game, Crusade (クルセイド, Kuruseido) under the title Crusade Mouretsu Pirates (クルセイド モーレツ宇宙海賊, Kuruseido Mōretsu Uchū Kaizoku), via booster packs and decks/boxsets, starting from February 21st 2014 Crusade, Mouretsu Pirates section. The illustrations on the cards come in the style of the anime and the novel illustrations . Pearl Izumi Clothing manufacturer Pearl Izumi (パールイズミ, Pāruizumi) manufactured two cycle jerseys themed after the series, one Bentenmaru themed and one yacht club themed, with pre-orders starting from January 31st 2014, in the lead-up to Abyss of Hyperspace. A piece of artwork by novel illustrator Noriyuki Matsumoto with Marika and Chiaki in the jerseys was also produced Starchild, News. Marui Annex A special limited-time shop selling Mouretsu Pirates merchandise, named BENTEN OIOI, was opened from February 15th to March 4th 2014, on the 6th floor of the Shinjuki Marui Annex (新宿マルイアネックス) Starchild (Movie section), News. The shop was opened again from November 4th to November 13th 2014 under the name BENTEN OIOI Vol.2 (BENTEN OIOI弐), coinciding with the movie's home release and Video Master Edition screening Starchild (Movie section), News. Patisserie Swallowtail Annex Patisserie Swallowtail Annex opened a collaboration sweetshop on February 13th 2014. The shop was opened again from November 4th to November 13th 2014, coinciding with the movie's home release and Video Master Edition screening . As part of the collaboration, cookies with a Mopai-related image printed on them and a Lamp House-style parfait were sold, together with a rubber coaster with the emblem of the Bentenmaru, Hakuoh Academy or Barbaroosa, as a limited time gift Starchild, News (28/10/2014) King of the Pirates The restaurant King of the Pirates (キング・オブ・ザ・パイレーツ, Kingu Obu Za Pairētsu), began running a collaboration menu, from February 20th to March 20th 2014 Diamond Dining, News. The collaboration was also linked to the second collaboration with Pirate Fantasia . SHIROBACO The restaurant SHIROBACO began running a collaboration menu, starting from April 1st 2014 Starchild, News (01/04/2014). External Links *Mouretsu Pirates, Collaborations (Japanese Wikipedia) References |}} Category:Media Category:Work in progress Category:Articles requiring images